Road to Super Saiyan 3
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: This is my idea of how Goku became a SSJ3. Fights between Cell and Goku
1. Otherworld

Goku walked through other world closely followed by King Kai.  
  
"Goku were are you going?"  
  
Goku turned and smiled at his good friend  
  
"I dunno King Kai. I just have a feeling I should go over here"  
  
"Hmph. Just be careful the enterance into Hades is near here and if you fall in you can't get back"  
  
"There is nothing in Hades I havn't seen or fought before King Kai."  
  
"Well I'm going back so you better not die out here"  
  
Goku laughed and put his hand on his neck  
  
"But King Kai we're both already dead"  
  
He pointed to his halo  
  
"I KNOW WE'RE BOTH DEAD AND I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT TO!!!!"  
  
"Hey 4 guys is better than a whole planet right?"  
  
"YOU DESTROYED MY PLANET!!!" he let out an angry grunt "I'm going back, Goku and I suggest you do to"  
  
King Kai walked away his hands behind his back mumbling. Goku moved his hand from his neck and began to fly in the opposite direction.   
  
Goku was humming a tune to himself as he flew over a forest. He suddenly stopped and started looking around. He had felt a power greater than anything he had before. He finally fixed on were this power was coming from and flew towards it. His scan began to crawl as the power was getting closer. It was deffinatly evil and he was certain he recognised it to. He came to land a few feet away from an enterance to a cave. Were a few trolls were sitting outside reading magazines.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going" one said   
  
"Hi I'm Goku a Saiyan warrior from Earth"  
  
"I don't care who you think you are. This is Hades you can't come in"  
  
"I was just looking for this power I felt"  
  
"Right you FELT a power"  
  
"It's true. You better be careful."  
  
"Well we will look into it Mr.Goku"  
  
"Ok then see ya"  
  
Before the troll could reply goku used his instant translocation and was gone  
  
"Wow he's fast" said one of the other trolls  
  
The others simply nodded and went back to reading   
  
Goku re-appeared infront of King Kai who jumped back  
  
"STOP DOING THAT!"  
  
Goku laughed and put his hand behind his neck  
  
"Sorry King Kai. I tried not to scare you this time"  
  
"So did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"I think so. King Kai will you check in Hades for a power level?"  
  
"What level?"  
  
"I dunno it's a high one"  
  
King Kai turned in that direction and started to concentrate  
  
"Hmmmm........WOAH!!!!"  
  
"What is it King Kai?"  
  
"It's....it's Cell!!"  
  
"But how? Cell isn't that strong"  
  
"He's absorbed most of Hades"  
  
"That's impossible"  
  
"Obviously not. He's more powerful than anything I've ever felt...even more than Buu"  
  
"Who's Buu?"  
  
"Err..No-one. Come on you better start training he'll be able to break free soon."  
  
"I thought you couldn't escape from Hades"  
  
"You can't usually, but at his power level he could probably destroy the whole place."  
  
"Well better get started then. By King Kai"  
  
He teleported to his usual training area and started an intense training session. He didn't come back for 30 days and by which time he had surpassed Gohan by a long way.  
  
"Woah Goku is that you?"  
  
"Sure is King Kai"  
  
"Hmm your a lot stronger. I can see your finding it hard to lower your power level"  
  
Goku had already started doing vertical pugh ups.  
  
"Yeah, but Cell has also been getting stronger. To a level far greater than mine"  
  
"Well you are our greatest hope Goku. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!"  
  
Just then Gokus stomach interupted  
  
"Sorry King Kai, but my stomach has other ideas. I havn't eaten in a long time" he said in his usual laid back manner.  
  
And with that he teleported them both to some near by food  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I havn't read many DBZ stories so I dunno if someone has already done a similar story if you have I'll take this off asap. Well anyway this story came to me in a dream, which may sound wierd, so I decided to write it. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	2. The battle begins

King Kai stood there with a look of shock on his face. Goku sat there pushing as much food as he could in his mouth.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" he asked as Goku put his bowl down and made a satisfied sigh  
  
"More please"  
  
King Kai and the servants all fell to the floor. King Kai pulled himself to his feet and walked over to Goku  
  
"You've eaten for 2 days straight. Aren't you full yet?"  
  
"Well gee King Kai I supose I could stop, but I may not be able to fight Cell"  
  
He sighed  
  
"Ok ok eat and be merry, but you need to continue your training."  
  
"Will do" he said as more food was put down in front of him and he began to throw it down his throat.  
  
===Hades===  
  
Jayce of the Ginyu Force jumped out of the way of a KI blast. He began to draw his power and started firing rapidly into the shadows before concentraiting a large amount of energy into a final blast. He floated down to the ground exhausted. He got his breath back and smiled slyly  
  
"Yeah no one will beat Jayce of the Giny... I mean Jayce Force" He pulled a Ginyu-esc pose  
  
But as soon as he did a arm came out of the shadow and the hand wrapped around his neck. An evil cackle echoed through Hades as a large tail came out of the shadow and engulfed him.  
  
Jayce screamed as loud as he could, but to no evail. He was absorbed. The skin on the arm turned from green to red. And the evil laughter grew stronger.  
  
===Otherworld===  
  
"Ah finished" said Goku satisfied as he threw the bowl to the table. Which smashed the table in 2.  
  
He got up and stretched  
  
"Right I'll go train now"   
  
He walked out the door and slowly floated up. He looked around for a while before he turned Super Saiyan and flew towards the mountain range. Before he got there he felt Cells power again. It was rising. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and it wasn't because he was super saiyan.  
  
"Now that's a power level" he said before heading over to the enterance again. He landed outside and looked around for the trolls that were there before. They were gone, just piles of clothes on the floor.  
  
"He can't be free"  
  
"Oh he is"  
  
Goku turned to see the grinning face of Cell behind him.  
  
He stood the size of Reecome, with Blue Skin on his face and hands. The rest of his body was red and his tail had returned. He had four eyes and feet like friezas.  
  
"Do you like the new look?" he asked without removing the grin  
  
"Well I never thought you could get any uglier, but you have proved me wrong" Said Goku as the 2 took to the skies  
  
"Hmm, the same old Goku"  
  
"Not really I've gotten stronger"  
  
"Not enough to beat me Goku"  
  
"Maybe not, but you can't kill me this time"  
  
"Well you can't kill me either"  
  
"Well I can send you back to Hades"  
  
"Or I'll send you down there"  
  
"Do you want to warm up or shall we go straight for it?"  
  
"I've spent the last 2 days relaxing so a warm up would be apreachiated"  
  
"Very well"  
  
Before Goku could do anything Cell disapeared and reapeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach. Gokus eyes turned white and he transformed from super saiyan to his normal state.  
  
"I thought you got stronger" said Cell before blasting him in the face.  
  
Goku fell to the ground leaving a large crater where he had landed. He lay back for a second watching Cell laugh at him. Goku stood up slowly and floated back up to Cell  
  
"So what were you saying about sending me back to Hades?"  
  
"I'll still do it. You just caught me by suprise"  
  
Cell laughed as Goku transformed to super saiyan again. Before the blinding light had gone, Goku transported behind cell and threw his foot into the back of Cells head. He was knocked forward and began to fall to the ground, but before he could Goku connected a knee into his chest beore flipping around him and hammering down on his back with both fists. Cell crashed hard into the ground and Goku began to focus energy for his most famous technique.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-H..."  
  
Before he could attack Cell apeared infront of him and roundhoused him. But Goku was letting off his attack as he went down narrowly missing Grand Kais palace. Before he crashed Goku put an arm down and pushed away bouncing back up before flying back toward Cell. But as he did an energy ball was heading toward him. Goku teleported out the way and appeared infront of Cell. The 2 began a frenzied attack against 1 another. Fists, feet, elbows and knees were thrown about as the 2 powerful warriors fought. They grabbed each others hands as they fell down to the ground. The power coming from the 2 forced the ground around them to disapear.   
  
"Well Goku, you've surpassed your son"  
  
"And so have you"  
  
Cell smiled slyly before firing eye beams into Gokus eyes.   
  
Goku quickly let go and put his hands to his face. Cell laughed evily  
  
"Ha that's you all over Goku. You have to play by the rules"  
  
Goku screamed in agony. He tried to open his eyes, but he could not see. And all of a sudden a fist connected to the side of his face. The sheer force of the punch knocked him deep into the surounding forest.  
  
Goku lay in agony, blind. He heard Cells laugh echo through otherworld. Cell could use instant translocation and with Goku now blind He had absolutely no defence 


	3. A new hero?

Goku pulled himself to his feet. He tried to open his eyes again, but still couldn't see. The wildlife around was screaming, covering up the sound of cells attacks. He lowered his power level and stumbled throught the forest  
  
"COME ON OUT GOKU!!" Cell shouted firing a few KI blasts around the area.  
  
Goku was knocked back by one of the explosions and landed on his back.  
  
"What am I going to do now?"  
  
He jumped to his feet and used his instant translocation to get as far away as he could. He reapeared on a planet far away with a sword on top of a large mountain  
  
"Who is that?" whispered Supreme Kai  
  
"I...I don't know" whispered back Kabeto  
  
"HELLO IS ANYONE THERE?" shouted Goku as he stumbled around the fields of the planet covering his eyes  
  
"He's injured we must help" said Supreme Kai rushing to his aide  
  
"No sire it may be a trick"  
  
"Kabeto he is blind, please help him"  
  
"As you wish sire" Kabeto put his hands on the side of Gokus face and he began to heal him, but then he heard an explosion  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Goku "I LEFT CELL! HE'LL DESTROY OTHERWORLD!!!"  
  
As soon as Goku could see again he teleported back to Cell, without even looking at the 2 that had helped him  
  
He reappeared outside Grand Kais palace were Cell was absorbing many warriors. Goku quickly flew up to him and kicked Cell straight in the stomach. Cell simply laughed and knocked Goku down to the ground  
  
"Haha. You don't think you can beat me like that do you Goku?" He said laughing while creating a ball of energy. "YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" he shouted firing the ball down to were Goku lay.  
  
Goku managed to jump out the way. He looked up at Cell and flew slowly toward him.  
  
"We finished warming up?" started Goku  
  
"I guess were ok now"   
  
Goku smiled slighly  
  
"Good"   
  
Goku started to charge up and pushed hismself passed Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"Is that the extent of your power?"  
  
"This is just the start" Goku started before knocking Cell back with a fist to the side of his face  
  
"Not to bad Goku" Cell said as he flew closer to him "This could be interesting"  
  
"Your scared Cell"  
  
Cell burst into laughter before smashing his hand through Gokus shoulder and pulling him toward him. Goku turned back to his normal state  
  
"I FEAR NO MAN!!" Cell said as he started to spin Goku around, throwing him to the ground.  
  
Goku screamed in agony as he hit the ground. He looked up to Cell who was now charging an attack toward him  
  
"NOW GOKU. I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S OVER GOKU!!!"  
  
Goku looked up to his enemy all his power exhausted  
  
"Fine Cell.....finish it" he mumbled  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHA AFTER THIS I'LL FIND THAT KID OF YOURS HE'LL BE THE FIRST ONE I WILL KILL! THEN THE REST OF THOSE Z FIGHTERS SO THEY WON'T WISH YOU BACK. HAHHAHAHAHAHA. KA-ME-"  
  
"Go...Gohan" he said as a voice came into the back of his head  
  
'Dad? Is that you dad?"  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
'Yeah were are you?'  
  
"Otherworld"  
  
'Are you ok you sound hurt'  
  
"I am...Cell is going to kill me"  
  
'What? Cell? How could he be that strong?'  
  
"He's absorbed most of otherworld. I've tried my best, but now I'm just giving up"  
  
'That doesn't sound like you Dad! Get up and fight I know you can'  
  
"-HA-" Cell continued his attack  
  
"I...I...can't"  
  
'Don't say that! Remember what you said to me when I fought Cell'  
  
Goku opened his eyes again. He felt a new power inside him  
  
"-ME-"  
  
Goku stood up and felt his power grow again until he became Super Saiyan and then onto Super Saiyan 2  
  
"-HA" shouted Cell as he fired his attack toward were Goku was standing.  
  
After a huge explosion a large crater stood were Goku once stood. Cell burst into laughter as there seemed to be no remanance of him left  
  
"It's not over yet Cell" said Goku from behind Cell  
  
"WHAT?" He said turning to see Goku, but a new Goku.  
  
His hair was blonde and down the whole length of his body and his eyebrows had gone  
  
"Your not the only one with a new look Cell  
  
========================================================================================================  
  
Well here is that update you asked for. I only had one review until now so I was gonna leave it, but if you like it that much I supose I could write some more 


End file.
